


Sweeter Than a Strawberry

by FeralScribe



Series: It Started Out With a Kiss [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Come Sharing, Demisexual Caduceus, Don’t copy to another site, First Time, Frottage, Let! Taliesin! Romance! Himself!, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, POV Mollymauk Tealeaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralScribe/pseuds/FeralScribe
Summary: After comforting Molly about his resurrection, Caduceus makes a confession. While it's not one Molly was expecting, it's a welcome surprise and Molly is more than happy to be there for Caduceus while the firbolg takes his first steps down a path he never expected to take.An alternative timeline toChapter 18ofEnjoy It While You Can.





	Sweeter Than a Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has just found out that, not only does he never have to worry about anyone else waking up in his body so long as his friends are at his side, but also that Caduceus wants to be more than just friends...
> 
> (Some context: Molly and Caduceus are in their room after Molly broke down and revealed everything he was afraid of regarding Lucien and his past. Caduceus assured him that you can't "accidentally" resurrect the wrong soul into a body, so Molly has nothing to worry about. And now that Molly knows he gets to keep this body as long as he wants, there are a few things he would like to do with it while he has such a willing warm participant.)

Caduceus nods. He takes Molly’s face in his hands. His thumbs brush the ridges of Molly’s cheekbones. “As long as the living remember you and love you, this body will always be _yours_ , and yours alone.” Caduceus’s face gets closer. And closer. His eyelids flutter shut and he comes closer still. And then…

Something as bright and sparkling as a firework goes off in Molly’s chest when Caduceus’s lips touch his. His tail coils into a spiral. He’s not sure what to do. This wasn’t a situation he thought he would ever find himself in. Fjord was a surprise, but _Caduceus?_ Clearly he’s still high. Caduceus didn’t purge all the drugs from his system. He’s imagining this so he doesn’t have to deal with the truth. None of this is really happening, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy it. He does the only thing his mind can think to do; he kisses Caduceus back.

It’s not a hallucination. Those lips are real. They’re warm like the rest of him, so warm Molly feels like he’s on fire. That might be the blushing. It might be both. Even better, that means everything Caduceus said is real.

With as little warning as it started, the kiss ends. Molly is frozen in place while his mind races to catch up with what happened and his heart struggles to find a steady rhythm.

“Was that okay?” Caduceus asks. His ears are down, but angled forward hopefully. “Jester said I should do that, as uh…‘payback for the kiss at the Chateau’.” He wrinkles his nose. “She also said I should try to fit my whole tongue in your mouth, but uh…I really didn’t want to do that.”

Molly can’t form words. His mind spins in a blazing whirl like one of Ornna’s dances. Caduceus has just given him such a wonderful gift. Molly feels lighter and happier than he has in a long time and his body — which is _his_ forever now, to do with as he pleases — tingles from head to toe as though his blood is full of shooting stars. Need overtakes him. He stretches up as far as he can, lips searching, eyes pleading, shaking hands grasping furry wrists. By the mercy of the Moonweaver, or the Wildmother, or both, Caduceus dips back down to give Molly what he desires.

So much is said in this kiss. They’re both such intuitive people that even the slightest change in one of their breaths tells the other plenty.

Molly expresses his mild confusion, because all this time he thought any sort of “hanky-panky stuff” made Caduceus uncomfortable?

Caduceus confirms that it _did_ , but being Molly’s bedfellow created a bond between them, and in this bond Caduceus found urges he never felt for anyone else. They’re confusing to him as well, so with a nudge of his forehead against Molly’s before resuming their kiss Caduceus asks that they please go slowly.

Molly answers with a shift in his posture as his lips remain firm yet gentle on Caduceus’s that of course, he will gladly go at whatever pace is most comfortable for them both.

But where to begin? The only thing Molly knows about Caduceus’s history with sex is that one time someone tried to take a cuddle session too far and Caduceus responded with panic. He never mentioned what they did, so Molly isn’t sure what to avoid. At the same time, they’ve spent the past few nights in each other’s arms, as close to lovers as two people can get while honestly calling their relationship platonic. And so Molly starts with a simple embrace.

Caduceus touches Molly with curious hands. Molly is familiar to him from the waist up, but everything else was off-limits until now. His fingers linger around the waistline of Molly’s pants. Molly uses his tail to guide Caduceus’s hands further down. Caduceus timidly cups Molly’s ass, then grasps it more firmly. One hand slides down further still, exploring the space beneath Molly’s tail. So it’s true. Caduceus wants him. At least he thinks he does. If this is his first time feeling any sort of sexual attraction… Oof, Molly has his work cut out for him. Fortunately, empathy is one of his many virtues.

Molly’s first time, he had to pretend he knew what he was doing. The new body came with old urges, so instinct did much of the work. Molly is a quick learner, when the subject interests him. By the time he had his first orgasm he had decided that this was interesting, _very_ interesting. He has learned so much since then. It’s time for him to pass that knowledge on to another.

They’re still speaking to each other through intuition. Molly touches Caduceus’s chest. A moment later they’re both shirtless. Caduceus rubs Molly’s ear. They move in tandem to the edge of the bed. Molly scritches just inside the hairline on the back of Caduceus’s neck. Their pants are discarded on the floor. Caduceus keeps his eyes locked on Molly’s. They lie on the bed facing each other, their hips a respectful distance apart. They both watch the other’s eyes until they know their minds are in unison. Still utterly silent, their bodies align.

Molly doesn’t look down. He has seen what’s there. Everyone checks out everyone else at the baths. Caleb explained once that firbolg are essentially a cross between giantkin and the fey. One glance at Caduceus in all his natural beauty and his heritage is obvious. Right now he’s barely even hard but already Molly can feel the size difference between them is similar to the difference in their height; Caduceus is a head taller.

In their language of unspoken understanding, Caduceus’s eyes ask, “What happens now?”

Molly answers with his whole body. His arms, legs, and tail lead Caduceus over him as they roll so Molly is pinned to the bed. He kisses Caduceus on the lips, then the cheek, then his ear, neck, shoulder, each kiss slow and sensual so Caduceus has time to get to know each new sensation. The pressure against his thigh assures Molly that Caduceus likes what he’s doing so far. If Molly were on top he would kiss every inch of Caduceus, find out what the firbolg likes most so he can revisit those places again and again. However, for his first time, Molly doesn’t want Caduceus to feel trapped or coerced. This way he’s free to get up and move away if they accidentally leave his comfort zone.

Caduceus nuzzles and kisses Molly’s neck in return. His technique is basic, as one would expect. Whereas Molly might flick out his tongue before his lips connect with their target or he’ll drag his lower lip as he moves on to the next kiss, Caduceus just presses his mouth to places he thinks Molly likes. So far he’s not wrong, and it’s clear he’s trying. Even the simple touch of Caduceus’s lips gives Molly the same tickling thrill in his stomach as when he performs a flip perfectly and realizes it midair.

They touch foreheads. Molly kisses Caduceus on the tip of his broad soft nose. Caduceus tries to do the same to Molly, but slips off to one side into an endearingly awkward kiss on the nostril. Molly laughs it off with a kiss to Caduceus’s lips. Caduceus gratefully sticks with what he knows. This might be all they do, unless Caduceus wants to take things a step further. Whatever they do, they’ll do it slowly. It’ll give Molly more time to enjoy this.

At last, Molly can think about Caduceus in ways he told himself he wasn’t allowed. He already felt attracted to him, especially after the tiefling disguise incident, but there’s so much more to Caduceus, so much to adore and appreciate. The hands that healed Molly’s scar would feel great stroking his tail or cock. The arms and chest that held him through restful nights and bad dreams have such a wonderful topography for Molly’s fingers and tongue to explore. The ears that have heard so many people’s tragedies are also perfect to whisper sweet nothings into between gentle nips.

Molly whispers into them now, loathe to break the silence but unsure how to ask this without words. “What’s something new you want to do to me?”

Caduceus’s ear twitches against Molly’s face, knocking his chin lightly with the spiral earring. It tickles. A quiet “Hmmm…” rumbles into Molly’s own ear.

“Don’t overthink it,” Molly advises. “What was the first thing that came to mind when I asked?”

“I… I don’t know.” Caduceus presses his temple to Molly’s cheek. He sighs when Molly kisses the ear that’s now directly in front of his mouth. “I mean, I know how… _it_ works. I’d like to try that, but…”

Molly’s throat goes dry. As much as he would love to have Caduceus’s cock inside him, he knows his limits. He would need a lot of time to prepare himself. A jarful of lubricant would help as well. That isn’t something they have on hand and Molly doesn’t want to disrupt the mood by going to look for some, so they’ll have to try something else. He scritches the back of Caduceus’s head. “Let’s start with just touching, okay? See how that feels?”

“O-Okay.” Caduceus pushes himself back to sit on his heels, straddled over Molly’s legs. Molly drinks in the sight before him and _ffffffffuck_. He thought it was impressive in the baths, but it’s even more alluring and gorgeous up close. Extending from a patch of hair that matches the one on his chest is a shaft similar to the smooth marble columns Molly has seen on distinguished grand buildings, the kind with a faint pink tint in the gleaming grayish-white and subtle branches of dark veins throughout. The head of Caduceus’s cock is relatively narrow compared to the many other dicks Molly has seen, but it’s reminiscent of a juicy pastel pink strawberry, paler than the color of Caduceus’s nose and lips. He’s already an inch or so longer than Molly, and the ridge of slack skin near the head means he’s not even as hard as he could be yet.

Molly, however, is so hard that the end of his dick is turning a rosy hue around the deep lilac of his cockhead. Caduceus reaches for it. The insides of his ears are flushed bright red. Molly takes Caduceus’s hand and places down on his lap, just off to the side. Caduceus toys with the coarse hair. Desire and need burn Molly’s insides, but he waits. Hesitantly, delicately, Caduceus slides his palm over and up. Molly lets out a reflexive breathy “ _Hhhhng_.”

“Good?” Caduceus asks. His expression is more articulate. The angle of his ears is hopeful, the furrow in his brow inquisitive, the parting of his lips an emotion that Molly can’t name but he knows he feels it too.

“Very good.” Molly loves the high of sexual intimacy. It's even better than the one he got from the drugs he took not even an hour ago. He's glad Caduceus got rid of that so he could better appreciate this. It makes his heart pound, his skin sweat, and his brain go fuzzy in the places that are unimportant in the moment. He caresses the back of Caduceus’s hand and weaves their fingers together. The intermingling of lavender and pale gray around his cock is beautiful. He shows Caduceus how to he wants him to grip it, how to flex his fingers with every stroke to hit his favorite spots. After a minute or so, Caduceus takes the lead. Molly sighs a gentle whisper of a moan to show his approval.

With his free hand, Molly gestures for Caduceus to move closer so he can return the favor. Caduceus’s cock is long — nearly fully erect by now and it would take three fists to hold the entire length — but they’re of a similar thickness. When Molly pleasures himself, his usually rests the pad of his thumb on the nail of his forefinger. When Molly finally gets his hand around Caduceus, he can barely get his thumb to balance on the edge of the other finger’s nail. Caduceus’s chest heaves in a deep gasp. He lets it out with a slack jaw.

“Good?” Molly asks as his fingers play along the shaft.

Caduceus closes his mouth to swallow. “Mhm.”

Molly keeps his one hand laced with Caduceus’s while the other gets to know his partner better. Caduceus reaches a full hardness in response to his touch. He mirrors the way Molly is holding his hand around his cock. Molly’s left arm is crossed over Caduceus’s right, so when Caduceus moves his arm up and down Molly does the same. Caduceus’s left hand doesn’t so much show Molly where to touch him, but rather clenches when Molly does something he likes. The deep resonant moans are also a good indicator of when Caduceus is enjoying himself.

Molly is so turned on his vision is going blurry. That’s fine. Closing his eyes allows him to focus on his other senses and take in the moment. The air smells like an oncoming rainstorm, the kind you pray for on hot muggy days to come wash away your sweat and cool your exhausted body and you cry out with joy when the first drops hit your skin. Shocks of pleasure pulse from Molly’s groin and his heart and ripple across his torso and limbs in waves of glittering starlight. Molly is aware that sounds are coming out of his mouth, but his brain either can’t determine their meaning or never gave them any to begin with other than to dissipate the tempest of pleasure that clouds his mind.

Good gods Molly wishes they could actually fuck. That might be a bit much, but he can’t shake the image of Caduceus digging his hands into the bed on either side of him while he either thrusts into Molly’s ass or rides Molly’s cock. Someday they’ll get there, some day when Molly isn’t taken by surprise. It’s a wonderful surprise. It’s the best surprise he could hope to get, and even then he didn’t dare hope because he didn’t think Caduceus would want him in this way but — thank the Moonweaver, a thousand thousand times _thank you_ — he does. Someday Molly will be able to fully appreciate that gift, but for now they have to make do with what’s available.

“I have an idea,” Molly says. The words are out as soon as his lust-hazed mind can form them.

“Hnn?” Caduceus is equally addled. His eyes are rolled up into his head and he seems to have forgotten how to close his mouth.

Molly takes the hand that was on his own cock and guides Caduceus back down on top of him. He can’t resist stealing another kiss. Caduceus doesn’t mind one bit. Molly weaves his fingers into Caduceus’s thick fabulous hair, lightly massaging the back of his head to keep him here a moment longer. Caduceus responds by rubbing Molly’s ear. Molly melts into the bed with a gaping gasp. Caduceus curiously nibbles Molly’s lower lip.

“Uh _hhuuuhhhhh_ ,” Molly moans, tightening his grip on Caduceus’s hair.

Caduceus tugs Molly’s lip with his teeth. Molly exhales a soft squeal. His tongue reflexively darts out for a quick lick. Caduceus lets him go. “Was that okay?” he asks.

All Molly can do is repeat his “Uh-huh” with more resolute enthusiasm. He closes his mouth and swallows. “But— But I wanted to— to—” Words are hard. All of his thoughts are physical. Unfortunately, this is another one of those things he needs to tell Caduceus with words because he doesn’t know how else to make him understand. “I need your spit.”

“…Huh?”

Molly swishes his mouth until he has worked up a ball of saliva. He spreads it over his palm. “Like this.”

Caduceus flattens his ears to his head. “That’s…kinda gross.”

“I know, sweetheart, but I want—” Oh, how to explain what he wants without sounding vulgar. The mood should stay somewhat romantic. “I want you to know what it’s like to…do this the way it’s normally done, but this is easier, sort of. Either way, we can’t do it without…help.” He brushes the knuckles of his clean hand along the soft pink hair on Caduceus’s jaw. “It’s either a little gross for ten minutes or chafed and sore for two days. I promise it feels better than nothing.” He rests his fingertips under Caduceus’s chin, palm held up patiently.

Caduceus shifts his hips. His ears swivel and there’s a conflicted crease in his forehead. Molly empathizes. He has dealt with teasing partners before, ones who dangle a prize in front of him but only let him have it if he does something that doesn’t appeal to him. There’s always a moment where he has to weigh his immediate wants against the potential reward, and it’s not a comfortable one. He’s aware that Caduceus is having to interpret the urges his lust is screaming at him, which is difficult the first time. Caduceus’s ears flip back and forth as he wrinkles his nose. Then his jaw moves in slow circles and a few seconds later he swipes his thick dripping wet tongue over Molly’s palm.

That tongue. Oof, that tongue. Molly sucks in his breath at the thought of all the things that tongue could do. It’s yet another idea to put away for later. Molly has to work quickly before his hands dry. He scoots down as best as he can until their hips align. This puts his face firmly in the nook under Caduceus’s chin, but that means he can kiss along his collarbone as their cocks nestle beside each other. Careful not to lose any of their improvised lubricant along the way, he smears some between their cocks, then clutches them together, both pointing up.

“You can pretend you’re inside me,” Molly murmurs into Caduceus’s chest. “Do what you would do if…if you really were.”

There’s a pause laden with bashful hesitation. Finally Caduceus slides back, then pushes forward. And again. And again. Each time he thrusts a little faster, a little harder. Molly struggles to keep his grip because _fuck_ that feels amazing against his own cock. He curls his index fingers to meet their respective thumbs, creating a tight ring for Caduceus to fuck and for himself to enjoy as the force of Caduceus’s movements nudges him through it.

The only problem with this is that Molly can’t use his hands for anything else. His tail is busy tugging at the muscles in his hips to ensure his nerves are aligned for maximum pleasure. He wants to dig his fingers into Caduceus’s back, slip them into the valleys between the ribs that are still too prominent and hold him close enough to feel his heartbeat. There are so many fun and intimate ways to touch him, but they’ll have to wait. Caduceus is really getting into this.

What Molly _can_ do is tuck his ankles around Caduceus’s calves. The muscles are flexed taught against the tops of his feet. In addition to adding more points of contact, it opens Molly’s legs a little wider, allows Caduceus to snuggle between them a little better, and — _uhhfff_ , praises be unto the Moonweaver or whichever deity designed people to fit together so perfectly because _hoooly fuck_ Caduceus is rubbing against so many places that feel so damn _good_ that the whole world becomes just the two of them in this moment of absolute sensual bliss.

“Cad that’s it that’s perfect you’re doing great you’re— you’re— _fuck me_ you’re so fucking soft it’s amazing…” It’s true. Caduceus’s fur doesn’t generate enough friction to be irritating, but it tickles parts of Molly’s skin that are _extremely_ sensitive right now and combined with the way Caduceus’s balls are pleasantly grinding against Molly’s it’s almost enough to push Molly to his peak.

Fortunately his endurance is better than that and he gets to keep enjoying it until he notices his hands feel kinda dry. He lets go of himself but allows Caduceus to keep thrusting into his other hand. Caduceus notices the difference, however, and slows to a stop.

“Something wrong?” he asks.

Molly shakes his head. “No, just need more lubricant.” His lips curl up into a grin. “Maybe I could try a more direct way of applying it…”

Fortunately, he’s able to communicate with his eyes and a jerk of his head what he means. Caduceus is hesitant to change positions — it felt so _good_ like this — but he heeds Molly’s assuring smile. Molly sits up enough to kiss Caduceus’s chest as a promise that they’ll go back to that soon.

Caduceus kneels over Molly’s face, bracing himself on the wall behind the bed. He barely has to lower himself before Molly can lift his head to meet his cock. The tip is indeed like a strawberry, smooth and firm and sweet on Molly’s tongue. He recalls the strawberry he won at the Harvest Close festival. That strawberry was sweetened by victory, the best strawberry he had ever tasted. Molly had savored every bit of it. He intends to do the same to Caduceus’s cock, which is made sweeter still by the overwhelming affection he feels for the firbolg.

Molly tucks his teeth under his lips. They’re too sharp for this. He doesn’t want this to hurt, not the first time. They can test that boundary later. He isn’t even going to suck him for long; he might dislocate his jaw or suffocate if he tries to take the whole thing. But he has the tip in his mouth, and from the sound of fingernails scraping against wood Molly surmises that Caduceus is already overwhelmed by how that feels. Molly caresses Caduceus’s thigh with the back of his hand. Caduceus shudders. Molly tries to tell him through this touch that he should relax, it’s going to be okay, they’re still going to take it as slow as he needs. Caduceus lets out a deep breath. His cock twitches against Molly’s tongue. Molly has enough saliva in his mouth to last them all night, but he swallows it as best he can. Then he curves his tongue around the sweet strawberry and sucks.

 _THWAMP_. Caduceus slams his palm into the wall with a heavy moan. He clasps one hand over his mouth. “Sorry,” he pants. Molly strokes him reassuringly. It’s okay. They share that wall with Caleb and Nott, and while he didn't see either of them up on deck, that doesn't necessarily mean they're in there. He continues to pleasure Caduceus’s cockhead and Caduceus continues to provide excellent feedback. Molly learns that Caduceus especially likes it when he bites his lips down at the base of the head and laps at him with his tongue. He does that again as a finale. Caduceus pounds both fists onto the wall and from deep in his chest comes a low resonant sound like the song of some beautiful musical instrument. Molly teases him with the pronged tip of his tongue to hear how many notes he can play.

Though Molly would gladly finish Caduceus like that, his own cock misses the company. He licks Caduceus’s entire length, slathering it until it’s sufficiently slicked up. Caduceus braces both forearms against the wall while Molly works, gasping every time Molly’s tongue touches him with a new load of saliva. Maybe someday this can be all they do for an entire afternoon, just lie opposite each other and lick and kiss and suck whatever they fancy. Gods, if he were any harder right now his heart would have to be in his balls to keep up.

Caduceus moves back into position. This time, Molly also uses his tail to hold their cocks together. He only wraps the lower half around them, since the small ridges on the upper half might rub Caduceus the wrong way while he thrusts. His tail is more sensitive towards the top, but the slide of Caduceus’s cock between the its coils feels great regardless.

By now Caduceus has figured out what he wants and he has no hesitation about taking it. Molly imagines what it would be like if the tight ring of his fingers were actually his hole. He can practically feel the massive shaft stretching him apart, slowly, carefully at some points, then hammering away at his insides with such force and vigor that his tail goes numb for a week…again. It’d be worth it. It would be completely worth it because he wants to give Caduceus the world, and the world includes his ass.

However, enthusiasm can only take one so far. After a rather intense minute of nonstop fist-fucking, Caduceus slumps forward in exhaustion. He is still rock hard, and his cock twitches in Molly’s hand, but he just needs to catch his breath.

Molly stretches up to kiss Caduceus’s jaw. Caduceus hunches down to make it easier for him. He smells like sweat and damp fur. Molly flexes the loose part of his tail up to stroke Caduceus on the thigh.

“How’re ya doin’?” Molly asks.

Caduceus nods. “I’m— okay— I think,” he pants. “It’s good— really good— and I— I’m— _very_ glad— we’re doing this— together.”

“I am, too.” Molly rubs Caduceus’s cock with this thumb. Caduceus moans through his nose in a needy tone. “Ready to keep going?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, because I want to try something a liiittle different.”

Molly does what he does for himself when he’s alone but he wants to be inside someone. He slicks up his opposite hand and arches it to create a pocket at the end of his encircling fist. Caduceus thrusts into it. His cockhead slides up Molly’s palm. Its narrow tip pokes through the gap between Molly’s middle and third fingers, forcing them apart. Molly lets it, though he flexes those fingers to apply more pleasing pressure. Caduceus exhales a shaky whimper in response. He rocks his hips to continue exploring this new toy.

“Is… Is this what it’s like?” Caduceus asks. His deep voice is low and thick, curling into the spaces around Molly’s mind and heart like an embrace. “If we… If we did it the… the ‘normal way’, would it feel like this?”

“Even better,” Molly purrs. “You’re so big, even both hands and my tail aren’t enough to hold you. But I’ve taken one or two your size, and they loved it.” He gently butts his horns into Caduceus’s shoulder. “We’ll do that sometime soon, sweetheart, I promise. And I can do it to you, if you want me to. We need something more substantial than spit though, I’m afraid. It’s a tight fit.”

Caduceus nods. Molly gets the sense that he doesn’t fully understand yet, but he will. His cock throbs within the coils of his tail at the mere thought of what’s to come, of Caduceus’s fingers inside him while they kiss and fondle each other, of Caduceus easing his full length into him for the first time, of the wonderful pleasure and pain that’s inevitable with a partner this huge. Molly’s hole twinges in anticipation. Soon. Not now, but soon.

Not soon enough.

But there’s still work to do. Caduceus resumes fucking the configuration Molly has set up for him. Molly has to tighten his grip because Caduceus’s thrusts grow so powerful they push his hands apart. The friction against his own cock is enough to make Molly writhe and arch his back with gasping moans.

Caduceus bunches his shoulders. His pace becomes more sporadic. “Molly…it hurts but…I don’t…I don’t want to stop…”

“Are you okay?”

“Feels…tight…but good…”

Molly’s whole body tingles in a heartbeat of pure blazing light. “That’s good. That’s normal. It means you’re almost done. Just wait.” His own arousal heightens. His heart pounds excitedly for this special moment. What a treat to be the one who gives Caduceus his very first sexual release. He squeezes Caduceus a little harder, hands and tail working in unison to take him over the edge.

Sure enough, Caduceus’s cockhead becomes slick with his own precum. There’s so much that Molly thinks for sure he’s climaxing, but no. Caduceus feverishly thrusts into one spot, chasing a feeling that he’s rapidly approaching, breath coming harder and faster with a faint desperate whine. And then…

And then.

Caduceus cums like a burst dam. Most of it gushes against Molly’s palm, but some shoots through the gap in his fingers. It pours hot and thick all over his hand and down his wrist. Caduceus slows to a few final jerks of his hips. His whole body droops.

“Roll onto your side,” Molly says, unwinding his tail. “And _breathe_.”

The bed quakes as Caduceus collapses. Molly is cold without him, but he has his own needs. His hand is drenched in white. He licks up most of the mess before it can trickle down his arm. Amid the usual saltiness and subtle sweetness is a flavor that’s distinctly Caduceus, a savory herbal taste that lingers in his mouth. Molly would lick himself clean, except he can make use of what remains on his fingers.

“Feelin’ okay?” Molly asks.

Caduceus breathes heavily through his open mouth. The sheet is darkening under his jaw. He responds with a low bass moan that makes the bed vibrate. It’s a satisfied moan, an exhausted moan. His eyelids are half-closed. His cock is draped over his thigh and gradually shrinking as the blood returns to the rest of his body. Molly knows the feeling well. He yearns to feel it now.

“Caduceus, I want you to watch me real quick, okay? This is something we’ll have to do next time and it’s something you can do to yourself if you want to practice.”

Caduceus makes an effort to prop himself up on one elbow. His arm shakes.

“You can stay lying down. I just need you to watch.” Molly keeps one knee on the bed and puts his other foot on the floor so he can spreads his legs and angle his hips forward facing Caduceus. He lifts his tail to fully expose his hole. It takes some effort, but he musters up one last mouthful of saliva onto his clean palm and strokes himself with it. “Are you watching?”

Caduceus moves some hair out of his face with a sluggish hand. He nods.

“Good.” Molly wriggles the fingers that are becoming sticky as the cum dries until his middle finger is coated in it. He opens his legs a little wider. His cock twitches as he inserts that finger into his hole. He tells Caduceus how to find the prostate, how to poke and prod the soft warm wall until he finds what feels like a peach pit or walnut hidden behind it. After so many times doing this to himself, Molly doesn’t even need to search. His finger goes right to it. His breath catches when he starts to rub it. Talking becomes difficult as his lower body fills with the fire of an oncoming orgasm and his head swirls in a blizzard of blinding sparks, but he does his best to explain what he’s doing and why. Caduceus watches and listens, his one ear angled to Molly even though it’s sagging like the rest of him.

Having an audience while he pleasures himself is always fun, but Molly gets extra delight from knowing Caduceus will do this to him in the near future. It doesn’t take long to finish himself off. The orgasm has been waiting bright and hot inside him ready for him to unleash it ever since Caduceus said he was about to cum. His load isn’t nearly as explosive or massive as Caduceus’s. Still, a bit shoots up onto his stomach to join the splatter that’s already there while the rest cascades over his knuckles.

Caduceus reaches out one hand, palm up. His eyes are on Molly’s hand. He’s still breathing too heavily to speak. Molly’s intuition can hear him, though. He crawls over to Caduceus and offer his hand to the firbolg’s mouth. Caduceus gropes for his wrist. He gently turns Molly’s hand as his tongue swipes the pearly sheen off the green and red of the snake. Gods, that tongue…

“How is it?” Molly asks.

Caduceus licks his lips. He swallows. “It’s…interesting. Not the sort of thing I’d want every day, but it’s…flavorful. Kinda tastes like…bloody tree sap and moss? But with more salt?” His ear flicks. He shyly asks, “Do you have to do that every time?”

If Molly’s hands weren’t both a mess he would stroke Caduceus’s cheek. He kisses it instead. “No, it’s a personal preference. I was curious how you tasted. It’s good. Definitely not a requirement, though.”

“That’s good.” Caduceus exhales through his nose and relaxes into the bed. He closes his eyes. His breathing slows. It’s important for him to rest. Molly wants to cuddle him so badly, but he’s sticky and sweaty and doesn’t want it rubbing off on Caduceus.

Molly thoroughly cleans his hands with a damp washrag from the basin by the water pitcher they keep in their room. He leaves the streaks on his abs for a moment longer. If only he could capture this image in a painting, or had a memory like Caleb’s so he could remember it forever. The translucent drops catch the light from their little window, glistening a dull white on his lavender skin and darker hair. He has seen this sight many many times before, but this time it’s not just his, and it’s not some random hired companion’s, it’s _theirs_ , together. It’s Molly, it’s Caduceus, it’s evidence of what happened here and that it was real and _wonderful_. Alas, it’s a souvenir he can’t keep forever. He reminds himself that this was only the first time, and while that makes it special, it won’t be the end and it certainly won’t be the best. Their pleasure will combine again. With one last glance, Molly wipes it away.

Caduceus is in the same position he was when Molly got up. He appears to have dozed off, but as soon as Molly sits down on the bed he opens his arms for Molly to crawl into. Molly does so with joy. It has only been a few days since they became more physically intimate, but it feels so natural. Caduceus presses a kiss into Molly’s hair. Molly adjusts himself so they’re face to face and kisses him proper. He can taste himself on Caduceus’s lips. He did always have that sweet metallic tang to his flavor and some partners were put off by it, but he kinda liked it.

“My legs hurt,” Caduceus mumbles. He stretches them with a wince and a deep groan. “Didn’t think I was even using half those muscles…”

Molly chuckles softly. “Yeah, when you get into it you’re not paying attention. Then you finish and suddenly _oowuff_.”

Caduceus nods. “Oowuff.” He cups Molly’s cheek in one hand and strokes it with his thumb, the way he did when this all began. His ear folds down in shy concern. “Did I do okay?”

“Amazing.” Molly kisses him with a smile. “Really well, considering it’s your first time. Did you enjoy it?”

“Most of it.” Caduceus stretches his legs with another groan. “I want… I want to do it again. Especially the part with uh… when you used your mouth.”

Molly grins. “We can definitely do that again. And we can talk about everything later. For now, you should get your rest.”

“Okay.” Caduceus nuzzles his nose against Molly’s. “Thank you.”

They doze off in each other’s arms. All the while Molly sends prayers of thanks to whichever deities might be smiling down on them. Caduceus lazily strokes Molly’s hair as he drifts into unconsciousness. In return, Molly traces gentle shapes on Caduceus’s back with the tip of his tail. Caduceus falls asleep with his lips to Molly’s forehead.

There’s one part of Caduceus that Molly would be attracted to even if this had never happened: his heart. He’s such a kind and caring person, so understanding and warm, and Molly is painfully aware of how lucky he is to have Caduceus in his life. In fact he’s lucky to have his life _because_ of Caduceus.

It’s a debt no one could possibly hope to repay, but Molly has a few ideas of how he could start.

**Author's Note:**

> BONJOUR CAN I INTEREST YOU IN SOME DEMISEXUAL CADUCEUS?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I was going to make that the fic summary but decided against it. That's how I feel about Claymauk though so there you have it.~~


End file.
